Love's Sanctuary-A Special Night
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: This short story is a follow-up to 'Love's Sanctuary'. And it centers on Gogo's 'other first' she was going to give Hiro.


_Alright, HiroGo fans! Are you ready? For I am about to bring something that I have never written on -a mature story! (GASP) It's basically an epilogue to 'Love's Sanctuary'- and it builds on what GoGo was going to give Hiro-her 'other' first._

So, on to the story!

It had started in the dining room- after their confession, GoGo and Hiro decided to indulge their passion. They had went from kissing to a full make out session. GoGo, sitting on Hiro's lap, began to grind her hips. Hiro moaned, feeling himself getting aroused. And that arousal was centered directly under GoGo.

Through his pants, GoGo could feel Hiro's stiffening erection. He half-moaned, half-muttered, "Go…you are turning me on."

She replied, "And you're doing the same to me. But let's move this to the bedroom." She got off of him, and took his hand. Hiro said, "So…your room, or mine?"

She said, "Well…let's go to mine. But…I want you to wait here for 10 minutes. Can you do that?"

Hiro said, "I don't know, GoGo." She could see the smile on his face, and she said, "I promise it will be worth it."

She then headed to the sleeping area, and Hiro sat on the couch. It hadn't felt like 10 minutes when he heard, "OK! I'm ready!"

Hiro got up, and headed to the bedrooms. He saw that GoGo's door was ajar. He lightly pushed it open…

…and his jaw dropped in surprise. Her room looked completely different. He had been in before-but this was new. She had lit a few candles, and they lined the table near her bedside. A voice-soft, yet sultry, said, "I hope you're ready for the main event."

Hiro turned to the voice-and saw GoGo. But GoGo was different…she was wearing a purple camisole with a matching boyshort. Hiro knew she was pretty. But now-GoGo just smashed pretty and was right damn alluring…hypnotic, almost.

Almost as if Hiro lost control of himself, he came up to GoGo and they kissed again. After they broke the kiss, GoGo said, "You've got to lose these clothes, mister." She then began to help him out of his shirt and his cargos- so that he was now in his boxers. She pushed him onto her bed, and resumed kissing him.

Hiro passionately returned GoGo's kisses, as he could feel the passion rising. In turn, she grinded her hips into him, rubbing herself along Hiro's stiffening erection. She said, "If you like that, I know you'll love this."

She pulled his boxers off, and gripped his rock-hard erection. Her hand then began to stroke his shaft, eliciting a moan from Hiro. She then stroked faster, spurred on by Hiro's reaction. She then brought her mouth to the organ, and began to tongue Hiro's shaft.

Hiro glanced down at GoGo, who gave him a flirtatious smile. She then took the shaft into her mouth, and as she did, she realized, _Oh my…I didn't realize he was this big…_ And as she went to work, she moaned as much as Hiro.

Hiro heard her moaning, and he thought, _Wow…she is really into this…_ And as GoGo's mouth went up and down the length of Hiro's erection, pleasure began to travel up and down his body. And hearing Hiro's moans caused GoGo to speed up.

As her mouth and hands worked their magic, the pleasure began to wind its way into Hiro's shaft. He could feel it coming…but he could only stammer, "Go…Go…GoGo…"

She stopped, and looked with curiosity. Before she could speak, Hiro moaned loudly as he climaxed, releasing his seed over GoGo's face. She gasped, but took it in stride. She said, "Wow…I take it you liked that."

Hiro, still in a haze of ecstasy, replied, "Oh, wow…GoGo…you are amazing." GoGo replied, "Yeah…I know. I'm gonna clean up, alright?" She then headed into the bathroom, and Hiro stood up from the bed. A few short moments later, GoGo returned to the bedroom.

Hiro smiled as she came into the room. She grabbed the bottom of her camisole, and as she walked towards Hiro, she brought it up and over her head. She stopped in front of him, and put her thumbs into the boyshort panties. She then slowly pulled them down.

And with that- Hiro had a view that he couldn't tear his eyes from. Here was GoGo-in all her naked glory. She slowly walked towards him, but Hiro decided to take the initiative. He cupped GoGo's bared breasts, gently squeezing the mounds of flesh. Despite being shorter than their other female friend Honey, GoGo's body was more developed-with her hips and breasts being a bit bigger.

That elicited a moan of pleasure from GoGo, who lay on the bed. Hiro then began to softly kiss her breasts, and began to trail his kisses from her breasts to her toned midsection. He then went even lower-and he began to rub her wet folds. She moaned louder, and Hiro, spurred on by this reaction, began to lick and suck the wet flesh.

At Hiro's touch, GoGo felt as though she was hit by electricity. And much like when she was pleasing Hiro, the current of pleasure ran up and down her body. She wasn't aware that she wrapped her legs around Hiro's head as her back arched. Hiro continued, using his tongue and fingers to push GoGo towards her climax.

And with one loud moan-that's what happened. GoGo was even wetter-and Hiro hungrily lapped up her wetness as the waves of pleasure rolled through GoGo. She released her hold on Hiro's head, and he looked at her and repeated, "I take it you liked it."

She smiled, and replied, "You were awesome, Hiro." She noted that he'd become stiff again. He rubbed his erection against her wet folds, and said, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and he said, "If you are uncomfortable, or it hurts, say so. I don't want to go too far…" She replied, "Don't worry about me. This is what I want…what we both want." With that as confirmation, Hiro gently eased his erection into GoGo's wet folds.

She sharply gasped, and gritted out a moan. Hiro said, "Are you OK? Did I hurt you?"

She smiled-through the pain-and said, "I'm good." Hiro then began to thrust-slowly to get her acclimated and to build a rhythm. He leaned down to kiss her neck, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. As he continued to thrust, she moaned out in pleasure, which spurred Hiro to thrust faster. He leaned down, and began to kiss her neck.

After a short time, he grabbed her lower back, and lifted her. He positioned them so that he was in a sitting position, and she was straddling him. He gripped her hips, and lifted her up and down his erection. She gripped his shoulders, and gave Hiro a deep kiss. Hiro returned the kiss- and he could feel himself reaching his climax.

GoGo, likewise, could feel the pleasure running through her, as well. Hiro continued thrusting-and as he did, a wave of pleasure shot through his body, culminating with him climaxing. His thrusts slowed, and GoGo moaned as she climaxed as well. They remained in that position, breathing heavy.

When he did find his voice, Hiro said, "Oh my God…GoGo…that was so incredible. I understand why you wanted to share this with me."

GoGo, still gasping for air, said, "Yeah…it meant everything to share this with you. Doing this…isn't something to take lightly. It's giving your heart…you soul…your everything to someone you love."

Hiro said, "Yeah. I love you too, Go." He reached up, and pulled her down onto his chest. She reached up and grabbed his hand, and intertwined their fingers. Hiro brought his arm around GoGo's waist, and they fell into a blissful slumber.

 _Yeah, I know you loved that! No? Kinda 'Uhh' on the story? Let me know! Read and review!_

 _FYI- I know some women may not be eager to engage in sexual activity after suffering a traumatic event similar to GoGo in the main story. And some women might-if you feel that what happened here is 'unrealistic'…well, we'll just agree to disagree._

 _And I'm out!_


End file.
